


Ask me no Questions

by GoldenScroll



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared - Although Jensen Topping is mentioned this is a BOTTOM Jared fic as per prompt request, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Jared Hooks, Lies, M/M, M/M Sex, Misunderstandings, Not as sad as it sounds? or at least not all of it, Prompt Fic, Prostitution, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, some of my sad attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: Written to Fill a prompt  - Prompt inside (Because it's long)** Now Complete**





	1. Chapter 1

A/N  - I'm hoping to get this one done pretty fast, simply I saw the following prompt and it inspired my brain to write this little fic... I'm thinking maybe 6 or 7 chapters.... but we'll see how it goes. not quite sure it will be what the original Nonnie is looking for but I have tried to cover most if not ALL the things they were looking for. It will be a WIP but not for very long. Possibly only a day.

 

**WRITTEN FOR THE FOLLOWING PROMPT :-**

Jared's young and innocent and falls head over heels for the attractive and really sweet and thoughtful guy he meets and it doesn't take long before he blushingly accepts when the guy asks him out on a date. Soon they're in a relationship and Jared happily lets the guy be his first. Things seem to be perfect and Jared thinks they're both in love. What he doesn't have a clue about is that the guy has a wife. When he finds out- at the same time as the guy's friends/family find out about him. Maybe somehow they all accidentally end up at the same party and Jared sees the guy hug/kiss his wife on the cheek and thinks he's cheating on him, then the guy sees Jared and comes over and sneaks him into the kitchen and convinces Jared that woman he saw is his sister or something- after all the hug/kiss weren't that affectionate since that relationship has been strained lately. He kisses Jared very passionately to prove everything is good and things are starting to get pretty steamy when people walk in, including the wife (the guy thought she was more caught up in a conversation in the other room than she was or something). Things obviously go south from there but most of the blame from everyone, even Jared's supposed friends, is aimed at Jared who's seen as the vixen who seduced the straight married guy and that he had to have known the guy had a wife. Jared is humiliated and heartbroken and runs away. He doesn't get over it though and can't outrun the hurt and devastation. He becomes bitter and jaded and the shame he feels makes him reckless and he begins to become the "slutty tramp" they all accused him of being, he *wants* to hurt because he feels he deserves it. Time passes as he spirals into a dark world of self punishment (can be anything and everything from abusive and unsafe sex, drinking, drugs, other forms of self harm as his mind gets cloudier and he begins to lose himself). One early morning when he's staggering down an ally after spending the night doing things he won't even remember while trying to erase the things he can't forget, he's grabbed by someone from the shadows. He struggles as the guy pulls at his pants and something in him snaps. He's hated himself for so long he could just give in and let the guy do what he wants to him- no different than every other night, right?- but fuck it not now, not without a fight, maybe he isn't as far gone as he'd thought he was. Maybe it's just always been easier to give in. So he tries, but the guy is big and Jared was already partially incapacitated, and the nameless faceless shadow that- unlike all the other nights and shadows- Jared this time *doesn't* imagine to be the man he once thought loved him, overpowers him and does what all men have always done to Jared- hurts him in ways he thinks he'll never recover from. Knows he'll never be the same from.   
When it's over Jared's so angry that he decides to actually go to the police, plus he's pretty sure he might need medical attention if he doesn't want to die, which maybe some nights... But when he tries to tell what happened almost everyone just says "Really? Come on, we all know how you spend your nights. This is you we're talking about, a filthy, slutty, masochistic bastard- you must've been asking for it."  
  
So, I don't really know how this ends but somehow it ends well. Jensen is either the other guy in the beginning and realizes what a jerk he had been to both his wife and Jared and how much he had been deceiving himself about who he really was and somehow finds Jared and wins him back/helps him heal. Or he is the one detective who actually believes Jared about being raped. (Maybe he's the first guy AND the detective?) Or someone else? I don't know, up to nonnie. :-)  
Please only bottom!Jared always.

 

**Chapter 1  - The Official Meeting**

* * *

 

 

The guy flashed Jared a killer smile, he was all tanned skin and white teeth, it made Jared's skin tingle.

''Hey'' the guy said casually, and Jared just stood there, not moving or speaking like a total idiot ''Uh mind if I get to the eggs'' the guy was still smiling but now he was gesturing to where Jared was standing in the milk and dairy isle right in front of the eggs. Jared must still of not moved because the guy continued, his smile now turning into an amused chuckle''Or um.. you could just pass me a carton...carton of 6, how about that?''

 

''Oh right yeah! Sorry'' Jared snapped out of it, realizing that it wasn't just this guy that looked like he had stepped out of a magazine who was waiting for him to get out of the way, there was also a rather large blond woman tutting and staring angrily at the both of them.

 

''Here'' Jared moved and pushed a carton of 6 eggs into the guys hands, realizing only then that he had forgotten to grab his own. What a douche. There was no way he was risking the wrath of the blond woman who was now blocking not only the eggs but the milk and butter too. He would have to go without eggs for breakfast this week. Toast would have to do. Then he realized appalled that he hadn't got any butter either. What a useless morning this was turning out to be.

 

''Hey Big guy, where are yours?'' Jared realized the Magazine guy was still standing there holding the eggs Jared had given him. ''You've been standing in front of those eggs for like ten minutes, you telling me you didn't even want any?'' out of the corner of his eye Jared saw the Blond woman look up tutting again.

 

'' No....I.....um...out of free range'' He said desperately, hoping the guy would move on before the lady shifted out the way and he saw there was actually a whole load of 'free range' eggs left on the shelf.

 

''U..huh...I see'' The guy didn't sound convinced '' Well thanks.. for the eggs I guess'' and suddenly the guy looked kind of awkward, and neither of them moved.

 

''Look..'' the guy spoke again ''I don't normally do this kind of thing, and I'm sorry if this comes across as forward, and you probably...I mean I'm guessing.. you have a boyf''

 

''I don't!'' Jared interrupted him, maybe a little too eagerly, then followed it up shyly with ''If you were going to say boyfriend... I broke up with my ex about three months back. The guy's face suddenly brightened.

 

''Oh great! I mean..Obviously I'm sorry to hear about your breakup but...'' he trailed off

 

''Nah man don't be it was nothing serious'' why was Jared telling this bloke his shit. It wasn't oprah.

 

''Look can I have your number? sorry like I say if I'm coming across a little forward, but man you're hot!'' Jared had never thought of himself as 'Hot' he wasn't really sure what to say, I mean if anything it was the other man who was 'Hot!' with his cute freckles and his wide feminine green eyes...and those lips.... Jared had to stop his mind even going there. The supermarket was not the time nor the place for boner's. Jared pulled out a notepad from his jeans and scribbled his number on one of the pages handing it to the guy. He had to get out of the supermarket and fast.

 

''I'll call you, What's your name by the way?''

 

''Oh..um it's Jared'' Jared realized dumbly that he hadn't even introduced himself ''And you?''

 

''Jensen'' The guy said firmly ''I'll call you, oh... and um Jared''

 

''Yeah''

 

''Looks like they restocked the shelves'' and with that he winked and left Jared still standing a few feet away from the shelves of eggs, the large blond lady long gone. Jared looked to where Jensen had gestured and was horrified to see the row of well stocked free range eggs glaringly obvious. He really WAS a total ass.

 

 

 

 

 

A/N - If you like... all comments and Kudos are always appreciated and most welcome. I'm suffering a little writers block so hopefully this will help.


	2. Chapter 2

 

** Chapter 2 -  Getting to know each other a LOT better **

Jensen had called, in fact Jensen had called Jared several times, at first they just kind of awkwardly chatted on the phone, Jensen telling Jared about his job as a director, which nearly blew Jared out the water because he was sure Jensen would be totally put off when he realized that Jared just worked in a local bar. Jared was a college drop out, he'd kind of hoped he might get into acting but he didn't want to put that on Jensen in case Jensen just thought he was another unemployed actor trying to get in 'through the back door' so to speak. Which Jared realized in itself was an unfortunate turn of phrase since he definitely would not mind one little bit getting into Jensen's 'Back door'.

 

Jensen hadn't been put off in the slightest by the fact Jared didn't earn much, he'd still called every night and finally they had arranged their first date. It had gone okay, Jensen had taken him to a local bistro, only Jared felt a little out of place and he knew he definitely should not have worn his Jeans and sneakers the moment he sat down and everyone else had been in shirts and dress pants. It hadn't helped either that the entire menu was in French (Apparently Jensen speaks French), but even given their awkward start things still seemed to be going well. Jensen was smart, funny, intelligent and kind, not to mention filthy rich and stunning. In short he was perfect, which made Jared just the slightest bit insecure but Jensen always managed to put him at ease assuring him that he was 'Gorgeous' and even laughing at his own attempts on humor. He seemed to think that Jared's awkwardness and general 'Clumsiness' was hilarious and down right 'Cute'. Jared didn't think it was, he thought he was an idiot.

 

It was a Thursday about three weeks after Jared and Jensen first met that Jensen actually came over to his place, they had always met up somewhere neutral. Jensen had never mentioned going over to his, so Jared hadn't pushed but he was getting concerned over the amount of money Jensen must be spending on their dates, and Jensen had dropped the 'Hint' several times about wanting to 'Check out' Jared's 'Man Pad' as he kept insisting on calling it. In reality it was little more than a bedsit. It did have a separate Bathroom and Kitchen but the flat was still the size of a shoe box and it took up most of Jared's earnings. He couldn't understand why Jensen wanted to come round his when the guy had already told him he had his own house, it was probably a mansion compared to Jared's Box.

 

The doorbell rang, Jared nearly tripped over half a pile of clothes he'd left lying around. Hastily he shoved them under his bed not wanting Jensen to think he was dating a slob.

''Hey'' Jensen's winning smile gretted him

''Hey, Jen come in... sorry it's a little snug'' Jared stepped back allowing Jensen access to his Living/Bedroom area. If Jensen was shocked of disappointed he didn't show it, instead he handed Jared a bottle of wine.

''Thought you might fancy a glass, did you want to get Chinese food? I'm not expecting you to cook or anything'' Jared was actually relieved, in honesty he wasn't much of a cook, he had some pasta and some sauce and he'd been thinking he could probably make good on that if pushed.

''Chinese Sounds great, I'm not sure what you wanted to do.. I mean as I say it's a little cramped but I've got some films or I don't know how you are at Fifa?''

''As it happens I'm pretty awesome at Fifa.... but you know I had something else in mind'' he smiled seductively at Jared, coming up behind him and nuzzling his ear.

Jared suddenly felt a little nervous, they'd made out a few times in the car and the one time they'd ended up at the cinema but nothing else had really happened between them. I mean it wasn't like Jared was a virgin or anything like that but he had kind of been hoping it might be a little more special between him and Jensen.

''You...You want our first time to be here? Wouldn't you prefer us to go to yours? I mean this is a little.... well Jen lets face it, it's a dump, why don't we do yours tomorrow night I bet your place is a palace compared to this.''

Jensen suddenly looked annoyed

''What's wrong with here? I don't think it's a dump, it's ….it's quaint, and anyway My house is a mess I never have people over''

since when had Jared been 'People' he was Jensen's boyfriend wasn't he? I mean they had never exactly labeled it but that's what he had assumed he was. Surely Jensen would want him to see his house at some point. They couldn't spend all of their time 'out' and surely Jensen didn't want to spend most of his time in Jared's tiny flat. Jensen's hands were coming round Jared's waist now, and he was still nuzzling and nipping at Jared's ears. Jared gave an involuntary groan, feeling his member harden. Then Jensen was pulling him down on the bed and Jared didn't really have time to think about anything anymore, his body doing the thinking for him.

 

Jensen made short work of Jared's clothes and soon the two of them were naked. Jared underneath Jensen as Jensen shimmied down his body taking Jared's (fairly sizeable) length into his mouth. Jared glanced down groaning in pleasure watching those lips wrap around his dick and suck, he started to leak.

''Oh my god Jen I think I'm going to...'' but before he could finish his sentence Jensen stopped.

''Oh no you don't baby boy'' Jared would normally of winced, even if he was only 24 and Jensen 28 he still wouldn't normally of indulged the nickname. Right then however, he didn't care.... maybe he even kind of liked it... right then.

''Oh come on! You can't just stop there'' Jared was frustrated

''Didn't think you wanted to do this kind of stuff here'' Jensen teased

''Shut up it's too late! You gotta finish me dude''

''I don't have to do anything babe'' Jensen was being evil and he knew it. ''Turn over and I'll finish you another way''

It was a little more crude than Jared had been expecting, somehow Jared had thought Jensen might be more of a gentleman about things but then he guessed he was no lady. He rolled over onto his stomach. Jared heard the tearing of a packet, and the cap of lubricant. It had been a little while since he had actually let someone fuck him, In actual fact he didn't normally like to bottom all that much, but somehow the evening had naturally lead to this and he didn't really want to disappoint Jensen, everything had been going so well. Maybe Jensen didn't bottom at all, it was a conversation they would definitely have to have.

He felt lubed fingers working his ass, he wasn't going to lie it felt good especially after the blowjob, Jensen seemed to know his way around the bedroom, Jared didn't let himself linger on that for very long. He was too busy enjoying the way Jensen was making him feel. Small mewls escaping his lips.

 

He felt the tip of Jensen's member around his ass, he wasn't nervous anymore, if anything he was just desperate, desperate to get off, he hadn't been this turned on in a good long while, his ex had been ok but nothing like Jensen.

''Oh my God Jen'' he gasped as Jensen's member drove slowly into him until he was fully sheathed. He allowed Jared to adjust

''You ok?'' his lovers texan drawl drizzled into his ear turning Jared on even more than he thought possible. He nodded. Unable to do anything but moan.

''Oh god please...please Jensen'' Jensen was driving in and out of him, it wasn't fast exactly, not too fast anyway, Jared wasn't hurting, but it wasn't slow either never giving Jared the chance to relax before the next thrust. It was both alarming and wonderful at he same time.

''You like that huh? Baby boy? '' Again with the nickname, but Jared was in such a hot writing mess now that he barely noticed, his whole being just crying out for release.

''You going to come from just my cock boy, or do you want me to work it for you''

 

Jared never replied because he was spilling his release by the end of the sentence. Followed seconds later by Jensen's own.

''That was wonderful Jay'' Jensen shifted off him, kissing his neck as he bent to get his clothes.

''You can take a shower if you want'' Jared turned over ''I'm sorry if I seemed a bit reluctant Jen, it's not you honest it's just this dump! But that.. I mean... that was awesome!''

Jensen beamed

''Come take a shower with me then we'll see about that chinese''

''You can stay if you want to share the wine?'' Jared questioned, he hated drinking alone. An expression much like the one of annoyance from earlier crossed Jensen's features.

''No..no I can't stay I'm afraid Jay, I've got work early, but don't worry I got a cab''

''Oh ...ok'' Jared nodded a little disappointed ''I understand'' as he got up to follow Jensen into the bathroom.

 

 

A/N so as I say, because this is a prompt fic I'm trying to get it up fast, that and I'm meant to be revising for a re sit. but that always makes my brain go into fic mode... like a defense mechanism against boring studies.


	3. Chapter 3

 

** Chapter 3  - A Mad Hatters Tea Party **

 

Jensen didn't call for a couple of days after their 'First time' and Jared began to get a bit worried, by the time he was on the third day he was about to call Jensen himself or go round to where he lived and demand an explanation as to why after what he thought was literally the best sex he had ever had, that he had been kicked to the kerb without so much as a 'Goodbye'. Then he realized that he didn't have Jensen's address so that was out of the question.

 

Finally Jensen called, full of apologies about having a family emergency and having to work late. Jared felt stupid for worrying at all, I mean he had only been dating Jensen for little over a month, he didn't need to call Jared every single day, nor did he need to give a detailed explanation of his whereabouts.

''It's fine '' Jared easily brushed it off feeling sillier and sillier by the second, If Jensen's grandma had been rushed into hospital like that then it really wasn't Jensen's fault.

''We should go and see her'' There was a pause on the phone

''Who?'' came Jensen's response

''You Grandma of course, who else? I bet she'd love having an extra visitor'' Jared knew old people generally loved being made of a fuss of, his own grandmother when she had been alive could never get enough company.

''Oh..um... look Jay...don't take this the wrong way'' Jared's stomach twisted ''It's pretty much just family only right now.. maybe when she's feeling more up to it.'' Jared felt like he had been punched, first Jensen didn't want to invite him over to his place, and now his offer to go visit his sick grandmother was being 'snubbed' because he wasn't family,although it hurt especially after the other night he was starting to wonder if maybe Jensen just wasn't as into this as he was.

''Look, Jen... I..Is everything ok? You know.. if you're not into this anymore.. it's ok'' It really wasn't ok Jared felt crushed just thinking that Jensen might not be interested in him after all. That maybe to Jensen this was just a stupid 'fling' with some silly bartender. Maybe Jared had read this whole situation completely wrong.

''Hey yeah Jay, course everything is fine, it's just mom thats all, she can be a little over protective, I'd love to have you with me, I hate hospitals bleeding places make my skin crawl. I've really missed you babe'' and Jensen sounded a little sad for a moment, then by the next breath his tone had picked up. ''I've been invited to a party this weekend, thought you might do the honor of accompanying me there, my friend Steve usually has a Christmas 'Get together' this time of year, it won't be too heavy just a few close friends.

''Yeah I'd love to'' Jared tried not to sound too excited, but he was... Jensen had never really invited Jared into his personal life, not his home, nor his family or friends up until now. It must mean that Jensen was actually serious about him, he was just being paranoid. He needed to get a grip.

 

Jared tried on three outfits before he finally settled on cream linen pants, brown shoes and a pale blue dress shirt.

He felt childish in his excitement, it was just a dinner party with a few of Jensen's friends, nothing to be over the top about.

Still his heart skipped a beat when he heard the bell ring.

 

They pulled up to a large house covered in Christmas decorations. They looked expensive, not to mention how much it must cost to run all those lights. Jared usually just had a small Christmas tree in his living room with one old set of lights his dad had given him with most the bulbs missing. His parents were divorced, his father had sworn off Christmas ever since. Jared couldn't say he was really all that grateful for the old battered tree, barely blinking lights and threadbare tinsel that he had accumulated because of his decision. Nor did he really rate the elf ornament with a crack in it or the wreath with the berries fallen off and the robin lopsided. Still it was better than not being festive at all he guessed.

Jared made a move to get out of the car but Jensen stopped him, he looked uncertain for a moment.

''There is something you should know Jay, before we go in''

''Ok?'' Jared was slightly confused.

''I normally come with a friend of mine...Danni, but she's..she's away this year, I just thought you should know, you know in case anyone mentions her, I didn't want you thinking I was keeping shit from you''

''Oh, Ok... no, it's no problem'' Jared felt a little second best, but at the end of the day if it was normally something Jensen did with his friend, Jared got that, he and Lollie usually attended the local summer fair together, I mean he would probably invite Jensen too next year... if they were still together, but then he guessed if this Danni girl was on holiday or something then she couldn't come anyways so it was irrelevant whether Jensen would still have invited him along as well or not. Maybe this Steve guy didn't want loads of visitors.

 

Steve's house was as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside. It was very modern and it was again decorated in lavish decoration.

''Hey Man!'' He greeted Jensen with a high Five ''Who's your friend? Bad luck that Danni's away this year, especially with it being so close to Christmas and all''

''I guess'' Jensen didn't sound all that bothered, and to be honest why would he? Danni was just a friend, and Jensen had brought his actual boyfriend this year.

 

Jared's place mat read 'Guest' which confused him a little as he took his seat next to Jensen whose place man clearly had his name on it as did all the others. Why hadn't Jensen told them who he was bringing with him instead of this Danni Chick? He shrugged it off, maybe he was going to tell his friends about them tonight, after all dating someone just over a month wasn't exactly wedding bells.

 

Jensen went around the table introducing him to everyone, there were Jeff and Hillary (Apparently Jensen had introduced the couple) they were quite a bit older than the rest, there was Chris who seemed practically glued to Steve's side and there were were a couple of women Genevieve Cortesse and Alaina Huffman both of which Jared felt looked at him with disdain, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why this would be.

''Awfully terrible news about Danneel's Grandmother'' Genevieve gushed the moment Jensen took his seat. Jensen flushed momentarily.

''I though it was your grandmother who was unwell?'' Jared blurted out without thinking

''I thought your grandmother was dead'' Steve was looking at Jensen as though he had suddenly seen a ghost. ''I thought she died years ago when we were in college''

''She did'' Was it Jared, or was it just warm, Jensen seemed to be not only glowing red but he was it Jared's imagination or was he sweating ''Jared is talking about Meredith, you know? mothers step mom, she's not been well just recently, nothing too serious I don't think'' he finished up with his charming smile, and for a moment everyone went back to their starters, but it seemed a nerve had been hit where Steve was concerned.

''I was always under the impression your mother hated that old bag... remember when she tossed all of her clothes out on the lawn because she said she wouldn't renounce the Devil and bring God into her heart'' Jared nearly choked on his soup.

''Welll.... she's mellowed in her old age'' Jensen seemed calmer than before as he reached for a bread roll.

''The soup is practically divine Steven, you must give me your recipe sometime'' Hillary intervined changing the subject completely.

''And how did you meet young Jared?'' Jeff regarded Jared with a warm friendly smile, Jared decided he liked him the best.

''Oh actually that's quite a funny story'' Jared began

''What Jared means'' Jensen interrupted him ''is it's quite funny how we became so close, Jared and I go way back''

''Do you?'' Steve again ''Because quite frankly...and no offense Jared'' he turned briefly acknowledging Jared ''I have never heard you mention this man before in all our years as friends''

''Haven't I?'' and Jensen looked genuinely shocked, Jared couldn't for the life of him fathom out why Jensen was lying.. ''Well no I don't think Jared remembered me either, when I bumped into him again at the supermarket that is'' was Jensen sweating again?

''Did we know each other before?'' now Jared...along with what seemed liked everyone else was genuinely confused.

''Hah! Imagine that! Jensen's little friend doesn't even know they knew each other before'' Genevieve sipped on her wine (as if she hadn't already had enough in Jared's humble opinion) and clapped her hands hysterically ''Oh well Jen, he doesn't seem..'' and being on Jensen's left side she leaned over to him and whispered loudly ''Well.. he doesn't seem to have much between the ears'' It was Jared's turn to go bright red.

''Well we were just children you know how it is, kids forget other kids all the time, the most important thing is we are reunited now'' and Jared really was beginning to wonder if he was going mad, because he was pretty sure he never met a kid called Jensen, but he didn't like to embarrass Jensen by declaring his ignorance further, so he too took another (Rather Large) sip of his wine and just smiled around at the other parties as though he were totally on board with what Jensen were saying.

 

In honesty Jared was totally relieved when they were finally sat in the taxi going back to his. It had been a very bizarre evening all in all and not one he was convinced he would like to repeat.

''Why didn't you tell me you knew me from before?'' he demanded

''Because you didn't idiot'' Jensen hissed, and he seemed a little angry

''Well why did you say all that nonsense in there then? What the hell is going on? And all that about your grandmother and it turns out that your mother doesn't even appear to like her, let alone be as protective as you were making out''

''Do you really want people to know we met over eggs at the supermarket?'' Jensen growled

''I don't really care'' Jared answered honestly ''I'm not embarrassed''

Jensen's shoulder visibly sagged and he put his arm gently around Jared's shoulders

''Oh I'm sorry Jay, It's just sometimes... I know they are my friends but you know, they can be a little judge mental and I just wasn't in the mood, but I shouldn't of put you on the spot like that and I'm sorry...it wasn't fair'' he nuzzled Jared's chin giving him a kiss on the cheek. And Jared felt his anger dissolve. Jensen's friends did seem a little on the snobbish side... or at least most of them, and really what did he know of Jensen's mother's relationship with her step mom.

''It's ok Jen'' he kissed him softly back ''I was just confused that's all, it doesn't matter now''

''Tell you what'' and Jensen was looking at him now with those exquisite unblinking green eyes ''Say I get the taxi to swing by mine and I'll grab some over night stuff, I don't have work tomorrow, we could make a night of it round yours'' he wiggled his eyebrows at Jared who couldn't help but laugh.

''That sounds perfect'' he planted another kiss this time more forcefully on Jensen's plush lips and Jensen smiled. There was no way Jared could stay mad at this guy. He had him wrapped around his finger.

 

 

 

A/N I never realized what a challenge this would be trying to get it all finished so quick. I'm actually really enjoying it though, thanks for all your kudos thus far! I get the feeling we might get more than 6 chapters... and possibly more than seven.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**_Chapter 4  - The Ultimate Betrayal _ **

 

Jared was so happy he couldn't believe his luck, He had spent a glorious night with Jensen filled with the best sex a guy could wish for. He knew it was still early days but he couldn't help but let his mind drift. He could quite easily imagine himself settling down with Jensen, if he really let his imagination run wild he could hear wedding bells and he was maybe even considering adoption.... of course! That was waaayyy down the line, and he couldn't allow himself too many childish fantasies, I mean ok, so he had met Jensen's friends now but he still hadn't met his family or even been over to the guys house, but that was obviously because Jensen was messy, but Jared could help him with that couldn't he? Not that he was particularly tidy himself, but it was something he could definitely work on if it meant keeping Jensen.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts he nearly missed the sweater lying tossed over his chair, it was Jensen's. Jared knew he should probably wait until he next saw Jen or just phone him but he couldn't help but think it was a perfect excuse to spend the day together, I mean Jensen had already let on that he had the day off and Jared wasn't on his shift until late evening, and even then he knew he could probably get his buddy Chad to cover. He knew where Jensen lived now as well after the taxi stop last night. It would be a nice surprise for Jen, then he could offer to help him clean up his place and that would solve the issue of always having to hang around his dump.

 

Jared pulled his car up outside Jensen's quite stunning home, Looking even more impressive in the daylight than it had the previous evening with it's double garage and long gravel pathway, not to mention the actual 'White Picket Fence'. Grinning to himself he took the navy blue sweatshirt in his arms and walked up to the front door banging heavily with the large brass knocker.

''Can I help you?'' a tall, slim and very attractive red haired woman opened the door. Jared was taken aback, pulling himself very quickly to his senses, he considered the fact that maybe Jensen had some 'Hired Help' I mean for starters he obviously struggled with keeping the place clean, and from what Jared had seen he obviously didn't do a lot of cooking.

''I'm Jared'' he smiled broadly at her ''I'm here to see Jensen''

''Oh'' the woman looked a little ruffled ''Well I'm afraid he's a little busy at the moment Jared, I'll tell him you called by, do you have a message you would like me to pass on?'' Some rude help this was.

''No, he left his sweater at mine last night is all.'' Jared bristled '' and I thought he might like it back, I really think you ought to check with Jensen before dismissing his guests so easily''

''What exactly was he doing at yours last night? Do I know you?'' the woman seemed agitated as she reached for the sweater, snatching it from Jared's grip.

''Excuse me!'' Jared felt himself becoming rather annoyed ''Do you mind? I would like to speak to Jensen for myself, please tell him that his boyfriend is here to see him''

''His boyfriend?'' the woman stood there looking incredulous for a moment and then she beckoned for him to come inside. Jared stepped into the porch ''No please come through'' she gestured into a room on her right Finally! Jared thought, the woman was doing her job.

His heart came to a stop however, upon entering the room. All the people from the evening before were seated in living room most with glasses of sparkling in their hands, the room had plush leather sofa's and beige carpets with brilliant white shag pile rugs, there was a blazing fire with stockings over it and a huge real pine Christmas tree in the corner, and there in the corner on a large leather 'poof' sat Jensen in beige 'slacks' with a chocolate Labrador at his feet. He was smiling and chatting in his charming manner until his eyes fell on Jared, standing in the door way with his scruffy Jeans and sneakers and a jumper with a large hole in it.

''ooohh Look Jensen, it's your little friend Jared from last night'' Genevieve squealed from where she was seated, Jared noticed her glass was empty, there was no surprise there. '' I didn't even realize you had invited him'' she then addressed Jared directly '' I say Jared petal, you might of made an effort, poor Danni has flown all the way from Florida in less than 24 hours after looking after her sick ailing grandmother and she looks far superior to you my angel'' Jared thought Genevieve was most rude, but he couldn't help the embarrassed tears prickling in his eyes.

''I say Genevieve, leave the poor lad alone'' this time it was Jeff that spoke up ''He looked very smart last night, perhaps he's feeling the wine a little today.. you know some people still get hangover's my dear'' and Jeff's eyes twinkled slightly, Genevieve huffed silently, but she didn't argue with Jeff.

''Jared'' Jensen looked positively alarmed, like a deer stuck in headlights. ''Jared what are you doing here?''

''He came to return this! Apparently you left it at his 'Last Night' '' The red headed woman practically thrust the jumper into Jensen's face and the room fell silent.

''Danni...' Jensen started

''Why were you at this young man's last night Jensen?'' Every word the woman ….. (Who Jared now realized was Danni) spat ''This man thinks he is your 'Boyfriend' Jensen, explain that'' she continued, and Jared was starting to realize there was something very very wrong with this whole situation.

''Jensen' he said quietly, feeling the tears in his eyes again. Jensen looked at him directly in the eyes

''Jared please, I can explain..''

''Who is this Jen?'' Jared gestured towards Danneel ''And I mean really, No more lies'' he heard a small gasp from behind him, it could have been Alaina although Jared was pretty sure it had been Genevieve.

''That's Jensen's wife'' The voice that sounded behind him was definitely Steve's. Jared felt as though all the wind had been knocked out of him.

''Y..you're mm..mmarried?'' he looked between the red headed woman and Jensen, his whole world crumbling around him. Jensen was married?? to a woman??? had Jared just been some weird experiment, some guilty secret all along?

''Jared please....'' Jensen was looking at him desperately, but Jared couldn't stand to see him a moment longer, the people in the room started closing in on him making Jared feel claustrophobic.

''Oh well that explains it then'' he heard the guy called Christian declare ''I didn't much like the look of him anyway, obviously one of those that thinks anyone is fair game! Come here Danni please don't cry darling, dirty sluts like him aren't worth it honey'' and Jared watched horrified as Danneel started to cry, walking over to Chris and burying her head in his shoulder.

''I wouldn't cry Danni, I bet Jensen didn't even get a say! Look at the overgrown brute! Wouldn't surprise me if he got him drunk and took advantage or worse....'' Jared gulped, his own tears threatening to overflow.

'' I didn't... I wouldn't! Jensen please tell them!''

''Jared hasn't hurt me..I..'' but he was cut off by Danneel's wailing.

''I think it's probably best if you just leave Jared'' Steve was standing now and opening the door to the living room.

''But I..'' Jared stalled ''Jensen?'' he looked at Jensen one more time, Jensen looked desperately back at him before glancing at Danneel's crying form before bowing his head.

''Look son'' Jeff rose from his chair now ''I think it is probably best that you go'' his tone was no where near as threatening at Steve's... if anything it still held a note of kindness, but it didn't make Jared feel any better.

''The little slut'' Jared heard Alaina mutter as he left. ''He's got to have tricked Jensen somehow Danni, I bet he DID force himself on him it's just Jensen's just too scared to..'' Jared heard Jensen start to speak, but he no longer wanted to listen. He ran through the door that Steve held open and right out into the freezin winter air. It was then that the real tears began to fall. Jared couldn't even begin to believe what a stupid niave food he had been, he had been used like the idiot slut that he was... and now people thought he had what?? abused Jensen?? raped him even?? would Jensen let them believe that?? Jared could go to prison. He was heartbroken and terrified as he started the engine to his car headed home, not that it felt much like home anymore.

 

 

 

A/N I adapted this slightly from the prompt as I felt like Jared would need to be more than just heartbroken to feel he had to disappear. So obviously now he thinks people are under the impression he 'forced' Jensen he is not only heartbroken but terrified. I also note the 'Prompt' wanted 'virgin' Jared and I'm sorry it didn't really work that way for me, I have still tried to give him a 'Pure' personality – previously untainted believing the best in people. Hope it still works :) the marathon writing is still on, sorry for the mistakes but this is a 'mission' piece.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I felt like this fic was kind of lacking something without some Jensen POV. He was kind of feeling like a 2D annoying character so most of this chapter is from Jensen's POV. We won't get a lot of these but I really do think he needed some depth added.

 

 

**Chapter 5 - Out Of Town**

Jensen was left standing in his living room gaping after Jared. He was vaguely aware of the disgusting insinuations Alaina continued to make. Suddenly he was angry.

''Jared didn't hurt me I already told you that!'' he snarled, frustrated that Jared had gone and now he would have to clear up this mess before he got a chance to explain, if Jared would even let him explain that is.

 

Danneel started to wail harder, muttering inciherently as she was ushered from the living room into the kitchen by both Steve and Chris, Hillary following not far behind.

''What are you honestly trying to say Jensen?'' Genevieve turned on him now, he most definitely was not in the mood for the womans incessant bitching and biting. ''Are you telling us you are Gay now? Is that it?'' and she laughed heartily ''It's obvious at the very least you were drunk and that vile man took advantage of you, you're going to have to make this up to Danneel, I hear the Spanish islands are very nice this time of year''

''A little too Windy if you want my opinion Gen'' Alaina corrected her '' Jensen would be better off taking Dani somewhere more exotic, I hear India is the 'In' place just now''

Jensen's temper was about to reach boiling point

''I'm not taking her to bleeding India or the Spanish Islands for that matter, now will you please shut up''

Genevieve clamped her mouth shut, whilst Alaina gave him a disapproving look.

''Come on Gen, lets go and see how Danneel is, terrible shock she must be in....just imagine! And what a scruffy looking lout as well...'' their voices echoes into the kitchen.

 

Jensen was relieved when the two women left the room and went to join the others.

''Are you going to tell me what is really going on here Jensen'' Jensen turned to see Jeff standing quietly a few meters away from him. ''That boy really didn't hurt you did he?''

''No he damned well didn't Jeff, this is my fault. All of it. Jared didn't know anything about Danneel, he just thought she was some friend, he'd never even met her before today. ''

''So tell me why? Why cheat? Do you like that boy or was he just an escape... an experiment maybe?''

''No! No Jeff, it wasn't like that, I liked him....I mean I REALLY liked him... I do like him...oh god! What am I going to do I've totally messed this up, I just didn't want to hurt anyone'' he crashed back down on the poof head in his hands. ''I was going to break up with Dani, things haven't been right for a long time Jeff, they really haven't, but with Christmas just around the corner and then her grandmother being taken ill like that I just didn't have the heart....I mean it isn't like Jared is even another 'woman'. I...I don't even know what it is about him, just the moment I saw him he looked so beautiful..I just wanted him... and then I got to know him and Jeff, he's like the nicest guy you could ever meet. He's perfect, and now I've blown it with him and Dani's hurt worse then if I had just been honest with her in the first place.'' Jensen felt like he was royally screwed.

''You want my advice?'' Jeff asked quizzically, he wasn't one for giving his opinions when no one was asking.

''Please'' Jensen always valued Jeff's advice, it could be just because he had the extra years of wisdom, or it could be just because he was a really insightful guy, Jensen wasn't sure, maybe it was both.

'' I'll clear everyone off home, you have a long talk with Danneel and make sure that it is definitely this Jared kid that you want, and if it is, then go talk to him, explain everything you have just explained to me and make a go of things properly. Life is too short to spend your time regretting the things you didn't do and missing the people you neglected to hang onto.''

Jensen nodded, he was grateful that Jeff had offered to clear the others out, he didn't think he was up to another 'Grilling' nor could he listen to the horrendous accusations they continued to level at poor Jared.

 

He was an A class prick, he just hoped Jared could forgive him.

 

 

 

Jared flung a few belongings in a duffel bag, he didn't have much really any way. He needed to get out of town and fast. He had been such an idiot believing that a rich 'sort' like Jensen would actually be interested in him for real. He probably had flings with people all the time, only they probably didn't go banging on his door and reveal them to his wife, now Jensen had been caught out, of course he would latch on to any excuse to make it seem viable. Jared was a fool.

 

His teary clouded vision was making it hard for him to drive as he pulled into the car lot.

''Need to trade this one in, anything will do but I don't have much cash to make up any shortfall'' The man who owned the car lot out of town was much like the guy who owned it in town, Tattoos up to the eyeballs, skin head and rough looking beard, Jared mused it must be some kind of uniform,

''That's all I got kid'' the man gestured to an old Ford fiesta, it wasn't much to look at and Jared wasn't completely convinced that he wouldn't get half a mile down the road and it would break down but he didn't have any other options.

''Ok that will do, how much do I owe you?''

''50 Bucks'' 50 Bucks! Shit that was nearly all the money Jared had, how the hell was he going to feed himself? at this rate he would have to sleep in the car. He handed over the money any way.

 

Sitting himself in the car he looked down at his cell, there were no missed calls. He turned the power off. It was probably going to be a good idea if he kept it turned off, he didn't want people tracking him via his phone, and he knew the temptation to pick up if his dad phoned or Chad or Jensen.... (not that that was likely) would be too much.

 

Jared sighed, he had half a tank of gas and about 20 Bucks to his name, he had no idea what the hell he was going to do. He had never felt so alone and miserable his entire life.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Yup we are definitely going to make this past 7 chapters folks......

 

** Chapter 6 - When life gives you Lemons (and not much else) **

 

*** 3 Months Later ***

 

Jared felt the John fuck into him, he was used to it by now, the pain and the degradation followed by the humiliation afterwards, he would always drown that part with whatever liquor he could find cheapest. The first seedy time had been the worst, when he'd realized he he was out on the streets, no fuel in his car, no money in his pockets and no where to go.

 

He'd been sitting on the hood of his car, pulled over into a side street and the man had staggered out of the pub across the road from him, Jared had been terrified. Although he was a full grown adult male he didn't stand a chance against anyone with a knife or a gun. As it happened the guy was just pissed. He'd called Jared 'Darlin' and offered him 10 Bucks if he'd just let him grope him a bit. Jared had wanted to be sick, the man smelt disgusting, even the alcohol fumes couldn't cover it but he was desperate. Really desperate and part of him was beginning to feel like maybe he deserved this somehow. He was a useless college drop out with no prospects, he'd been living in a dream world and now it was time to face reality.

 

He'd taken the ten bucks and let the bloke cop a feel.

 

After the first time it had gotten easier, Jared was selective about who he actually let fuck him and although his opinion of himself was at all time low he still insisted on them using condoms. He wouldn't do scat or heavy bondage. Part of him liked setting the terms, it was a form of self abuse... but he was in control of how bad that abuse got. Jared was in control of so little else he kind of 'got off' on that. If he didn't want to let a John fuck him then he wouldn't.

 

He made enough to get by, most the time he could afford a cheap motel, sometimes he slept in the car. Sometimes he would do it just to save himself the cash. He didn't have much in the way of savings, he'd even opened a bank account using some fake ID he'd managed to get hold of from one of the Johns. He didn't have any where near enough money to raise suspicion, most people who saw him probably thought he was little more than a common tramp anyway. Which was exactly what he was in every sense of the word, he couldn't believe he had ever imagined himself as anything more.

 

He felt the John come inside of him and winced at the sickening squelch as he pulled out. The guy had looked clean enough and his personal hygiene had seemed adequate. He was probably middle aged and he was balding, He wasn't particularly attractive but Jared didn't really have to worry about that seeing as this particular guy liked him bent over.

''Thanks'' the guy said ''Did we say 40?''

''50'' Jared corrected him feeling like the cheap little whore he was as the guy casually tossed the note on the bed. None of the men were ever as good as Jensen had been. They were never as gentle either.

 

When the John had left Jared got up and walked over to his night stand where there was an open bottle of whiskey already waiting for him. On nights when he thought of Jensen he always hit the bottle extra hard, cursing his own stupidity, sometimes he'd run his fingers over his phone dying to turn it on …..Just in case, but then fear of being 'Hunted down' and arrested for being a 'rapist' would overcome him. His eyes would sting with tears at the very thought. He'd never do anything like that to anyone especially Jensen. Jensen had always been the one to 'Top' him not the other way round. The thought of hurting anyone like that was awful. Still he guessed he would probably have to face the music at some point, unless he just continued with his fake ID.... but that was risky in itself. He would become too 'Old' to be a hooker at some point..... and part of him thought he would probably be too 'used' up before he became too old.

 

Taking a long chug from his tumblr he considered going back downstairs to the club House where he had pulled his first John of the evening. He stayed there on an almost permanent basis now, they had gotten used to him over the months and although the staff didn't really approve of his line of work they couldn't argue that his pretty face and tight ass pulled in the punters, so as long as he kept it discreet and took them upstairs they allowed it to go on. Quite often Ellen wouldn't even charge him for the room especially if he helped out behind the bar if they were short staffed (Jared guessed at least he could put both his only skills to good use in one place).

 

He perched himself on the window ledge, peering down at the people walking by, he decided against pulling another punter, he wasn't really in the mood, besides he could manage without the extra cash for one night. Sometimes he wished that he never had to pull another punter again, but he often stopped those dreams in their tracks. After all it was Dreaming that had got him into this situation, and this was the life he was meant for. Never again should he get ideas above his station. Jared pulled out his cigarette packet, he needed something to calm him down, he hated nights like this, thinking of Jensen, Drinking and crying, remembering a life that was never meant for 'Drop outs' like him.

 

The packet was empty (Just Jared's luck) now he would have to go to the local shop or try to crash one from Benny, but he felt like more than one so he decided the shop was his better option he could use the Alleyway as his shortcut.

 

Hauling on his coat he took one last glance around his 'Room of ill refute' it could be worse he guessed, but right then he wasn't sure how.

 

 

 

**A/N The next Chapter contains rape. It is 100% rape so please please do not read the next chapter if that will trigger you in any way.**

**Disclaimer  -** Now would also be a good time for me to say all of this is fiction, no one is mine and I do not know any of these people at all. Not even a bit... not even in my heaviest delusions, I really don't think Jared is a hooker. I do not condone any of the less savory activities in any of my fiction and it is purely for creative writing purposes and I like to use names and faces of my favorite actors to bring my works to life :) (like a TV Show!). If anyone is offended I am truly without a doubt sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This is a horrible chapter.... you have been warned.

 

** Chapter 7 - The Black hole of despair - Otherwise known as a Dark Alley. **

As Jared walked out of the local mini market he noticed it had started to drizzle, and although the coldest of the weather had now past it was still only late February and there was a definite chill in the air. He pulled his coat closer to him as he walked. He hated using the Alleyway (which he knew seemed pretty dumb for a prostitute) but he wanted to get back quickly to his motel room before the heavens opened.

 

It was dark in the Alley, the only illumination a street lamp at the other end. Jared heard something in front of him and he could just about make out a figure, his blood ran cold and he thought about turning back but he could hear the rain coming down faster, plus whoever was lurking there had already seen him, it was probably just a tramp trying to find shelter.

 

As he drew nearer the figure stepped out in front of him, he was tall … maybe not quite as tall as Jared himself but there wasn't much in it and he was definitely broader. He was wore jogging pants and a black bomber jacket. A scarf pulled up over his chin and a hood hiding his face in the shadows.

Before Jared knew what was happening the guy had made a lunge for him pressing him up against the wall, and Jared knew he could just give in and let this guy do whatever he was planning to do, he'd let other guys fuck him, he was just a worthless whore anyway what did it matter? But something in him snapped. He had, had just about enough, he might not be the most intelligent and he might be a whore but he was still a human being, he hadn't hurt anyone, he still had a choice over the John's he allowed to fuck him and the one's he didn't. He wasn't about to let his guy just have his way with him. There were rules.

''Get off me!'' he yelled shoving his attacker backwards, the man just laughed, he held Jared in a vice grip and it was then Jared saw the glint of metal reflecting in the poor streetlight. The man had a knife, Jesus he was going to die. ''Please, please just let me go'' Jared begged. ''I won't tell anyone just let me go''

''No chance babe, I've been waiting to get my hands on your fine ass for weeks, thought I might have to buy a few drinks in that crap hole nightclub first but looks like all good things really do come to those that wait. Now move, nice and slow Or I'll slice a piece of you right off'' he twirled Jared round so he was facing the exit to the Alley. Jared felt the knife dig in his back menacingly. The man pushed himself right up against Jared throwing his free arm over Jared's shoulder, to anyone looking it would probably just like he was draped all over him, like a drunk punter.

''Take me to that nice little room where I hear you usually like to play'' he nipped Jared's ear. Jared felt like he wanted to cry. He had no control here. This man wasn't going to play by Jared's rules, he was going to play by his own set instead, and that thought petrified him to the core.

 

Jared made it to the Club House, no one batted an eyelid at the huge guy draped all over him. No one noticed that Jared was scared, if they saw the tears and panic in his eyes they didn't try to help him maybe they didn't even care.

 

His attacker pushed him down on the bed and locked the door behind them. Jared was tempted to jump him, try to wrestle the knife out of his hands but the guy was big and one false slip and Jared could be dead, and no one would ever see him alive again. He suddenly realized how selfish he was being, if his parents ever saw their son again it could be in a body bag. He might never get the chance to say goodbye to his friends, to Chad or to Lollie. The only thing they would hear regarding his disappearance is that he'd wound up dead, mutilated and god knows what else. Jared suddenly wanted to live. He wanted to go home, he didn't care if there were accusations about him. If Jensen was that kind of man.... he didn't get to destroy Jared's life. Jared hadn't done anything wrong. He hadn't hurt anybody. He certainly was nothing like this man in front of him now.

''Please'' Jared whispered ''Please don't hurt me''

''Stupid niave whore!'' the man spat ''Anybody could do anything to you in here and do you think anyone would care, some people like it rough, some people pay for it. No one is going to come running at the cries of a gigolo''

''Please'' Jared sobbed

''Where are your toys?''

''Oh no..please no...'' Jared had all kinds of toys, but they were never allowed to be misused it was part of his terms and if Jared didn't want to use a particular toy he wouldn't unless the price was right, and then it was still on his terms. He didn't do any heavy bondage and he would normally make Ellen aware if he had a particular type of client, just in case things got out of hand, at least then someone might call the police if Jared didn't check in with the bar staff after the hour was up, he was a Hooker but most people still wouldn't stand by and let a Hooker be murdered in cold blood on their turf for the sake of a phone call or a knock at the door to check he was alright. As it happened, Jared had been lucky, he'd met some 'Types' alright but in the end they had never over stepped the mark.

 

This time Ellen didn't know the type of person Jared was entertaining. She didn't know that Jared was probably about to be raped if not murdered too. There would be no phone call to the police nor any knock at the door. No one would save Jared.

 

''Toys, now! Where are they? Tell me!'' Jared nodded his head tearfully towards the chest of draws in his room.

''Top draw''

The man walked over and pulled the draw wide open, Jared heard a jangle and he knew it was the cuffs.

''No! Don't cuff me, I'll be good I swear, just straight up sex, you and me, I'll.....I'll give you a freebie'' Jared hated himself more than ever but he wanted to survive this, he didn't want his parents or his friends to live with the guilt that Jared had been raped and murdered and they hadn't been there to help him. This wasn't their fault. This wasn't even his fault, he'd been lied to and cheated on and probably slandered and accused of who knew what, but it wasn't his fault any more than what was happening now.

The knife was back under Jared's chin

''Strip or I'll cut the clothes off you'' Jared's Hazel eyes opened wide, this was real, this was happening. Somehow his trembling hands managed to release him from his clothes.

'' Bend over, hands behind your back'' the man commanded. Shaking Jared did as he was told. Closing his eyes in horror as a pair of cuffs snapped over his wrists and he felt another pair snap over his ankles. He was truly at this mans mercy.

He heard the draw being rustled through again, his mind screaming nonononononono. There where whips, nipple clamps, plugs of all shapes and sizes, Anal beads and various other items in there. Jared didn't want to be 'Played' with by this man. If this was going to happen anyway He just wanted him to get himself off quickly let Jared go and leave.

 

The next second he was screaming in agony.

 

The whip came down on his vulnerable exposed ass over and over again. It was pure torture, Jared never let anyone use it with such such enthusiasm or frequency, at best he might allow them to give him a few lashes. His eyes stung with tears and the pillow underneath him was sodden. His ass was stinging but the man was unrelenting. Jared thought he might actually pass out from the pain.

''Stop!! my god please stop, I'm begging you please....'' Jared was screaming, but the man was right, no one took any notice of the screams of a Hooker.

 

The man did stop eventually, when Jared was pretty sure he was going to die he was in so much pain, and when he stopped Jared almost wished he hadn't because what he had in store next was equally as mortifying.

 

''Let's see if you can take each and everyone of these beads pretty boy'' Jared had taken the Beads before a couple of times but the guy he usually allowed to do it used plenty of prep and out of all Jared's clients he was one of the more 'careful' if that term could be used.

''pp....ppuurlease lube'' Jared sobbed ''Please'' The man pulled back Jared's head and bit down on his shoulder with such force Jared cried out with the pain.

''Oh God, you're going to kill me aren't you....please don't … please let me go'' Jared should of known in this line of work, flaunting himself around the way he did that eventually he would meet a sadist and this guy met all the requirements. It was becoming quite depressingly obvious to Jared that the guy was getting turned on by his pain.

''Ok little piggy, before I make you squal again I'll give you a little lube'' The guy proceeded to spit on his fingers and push them roughly into Jared's hole, although used to regular penetration, the fact Jared was tense and scared shitless and the fact the lube and prep was massively insufficient made the whole thing excruciating.

''Omygodohmygod No! Please! Some one help me please Heeelllppp'' Jared started to shout loudly, someone had to hear him, had to hear that his cries were real. Still no one came. The guy only laughed. He started to plunge the anal beads into his ass now, bit by bit . In fairness (if there was any fairness at all to be found in a situation like this) the mad seemed to delight in slowly pressing these in, watching Jared squirm in discomfort but not quite pain.

OOOooh, Oh no! Jared felt the largest bead slowly press in and to his horror he felt his dick twitch. There was no way he could be getting off on this horror fest surely? His ass was aching and full. Oh god! This was bad. He was double cuffed with ass beads roughly shoved up him and he was turned on? What was wrong with him?

The man suddenly pulled then our with one swift movement

''Oh Shit!! my God Shit!!'' Jared cried out, it hurt but it also kind of felt ok. He knew it was just his body's reaction to the sexual stimulation but it still mortified him to think he could get off on it at all.

''Ok honey, let's get to the final act shall we'' Jared felt the bed dip as the man mounted him from behind. He wasn't expecting any prep and he didn't get any.

''Please use a condom'' Jared felt foolish even bothering to ask but he had to at least try.

''Shut up!'' the man barked Yanking Jared's head back by his long hair ''Or I'll use this knife on your hole'' Jared thought he was actually going to vomit.

''No! Please don't'''

''Got a gun too, maybe I'll shove that up there and all''

''No..please ….please'' Jared was desperate, he was so scared, his body was no longer turned on either. The man wasn't listening any more, he was thrusting into Jared with fast harsh thrusts. It hurt, Jared's entire lower half hurt. Just when he thought the man might come, and perhaps this would be over one way or another, he felt the cold metal on his throat, he looked down terrified, the man had the knife at his throat while he fucked into him deep and rough. With every thrust Jared thought his throat might be cut. The fear was paralyzing.

 

 

The man suddenly came, disgusting grunts of pleasure, if anyone was the pig it was him. By some miracle he had also managed to not cut Jared's throat.

''That was wonderful bitch''

''Will you let me go?'' Jared whimpered.

The man popped Jared's cuffs open in answer.

''You're not worth doing time for Gigolo. No one is going to listen to the word of a dirty filthy slut. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, I'll definitely be back for more of this'' He yanked Jared's hair again and pressed his lips to Jared's forehead.

''If you're lucky I might make you my regular bitch, might even drop you a bit of cash'' Jared didn't want this mans money, he certainly did not want him as a regular John, or any John at all for that matter.

 

The man left, he left Jared covered in blood and Jizz on the bed. Jared cried, he cried for a long time before pulling himself up. He was full of anger, he was going to make that man pay, he was going to report the son of a bitch so he couldn't hurt anyone like that ever again, He wanted so much to go home. He wanted his dad.....he wanted Jensen... or at least the guy he thought Jensen was.

 

 

A/N Worst scene I have ever written I think... Yipes!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Ok... I'm not sure If this ending over the next couple of chaspters is what the original prompt had in mind, and if they are following this then I do apologize, but I'm sorry... I just couldn't make it so EVERYONE but one person doesn't believe Jared was raped. It made me too sad :( soooo I have changed it a bit.... It's nicer I think.... once again I am sorry I have done my best to stick to prompt but this is new to me and my characters always take on their own lives.

 

 

 

**Chapter 8 – That's My Boy.**

 

 

Jared tried to get up off the bed but he realized he was in too much pain and flopped back down again. He needed to ring the police, as nervous as he was about turning on his cell phone and letting the world in again he realized he had to, he couldn't let that man get away with this, he could do this to other people and that thought truly upset Jared, he might be 'nothing' to most people but he was not an evil man, if he could save even one person from the hell he had just experienced it was worth practically anything. He reached over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out the phone, gingerly pressing the power button.

 

There was a lot of buzzing

 

Jared had tons of voice mails and messages, mostly they were off his dad, there were a few off his mother and a couple off Chad and Lollie, but there were also a surprising amount off Jensen. The latest message being only a few days ago.

 

_''Hey baby it's me Jensen, I know you're mad but we're all really worried about you, please...please call me Jay, I miss you so much please..''_

 

Jared hesitated... before pressing the call button, he had been planning on just calling the police outright but after that message he just wanted Jensen, and he no longer cared for the consequences..... he knew he should because Jensen was married but he was just so tired and hurt and scared he needed Jensen. Even if Jensen could just be a friend it was enough right then.

 

The phone rang out for a few seconds and then...

''Jared??''

Jared didn't speak, he just burst into tears at the familiar voice.

''Jared, Jared baby?? what's the matter? Where are you??'' Jensen's scared confused voice continued.

''Jensen'' he whimpered ''Jen, please help me...please....I've..I've been raped'' Jared was aware how high his voice was at the end of his sentence, he'd barely been able to let the sentence come out.

''Oh God! Jared, tell me where the hell you are, I'm on my way''

 

 

 

 

Jensen entered the grimy little club that Jared had given him the address for and headed straight for the bar where a lady probably in her late forties early fifties was serving. She was pretty good looking for her age.

''Hey, could you please tell me which room Jared is in?''

The woman finished pouring a pint for a rugged unshaven gentleman hovering at the bar before turning to address him.

''You one of Padalecki's punters?''

''Punters?'' Jensen was genuinely taken aback

''Yeah...'' she paused for a moment, the shock on Jensen's face must have made her think twice ''You're not a family member are you?''

'No.. I'm.. I'm a friend... please I think Jared might be hurt, I need to see him'' The woman scoffed.

''Jared's fine, I saw him take some business up with him only a couple of hours or so ago, the guy left here with a smile on his face'' Jensen felt sick.

''Look lady, I don't know what kind of place this is, or what kind of custom you attract but Jared phoned me only half hour ago and he didn't sound ok to me, I've practically bombed the hell outta my car just to get here in record time, now if you won't tell me what room he's in I'll bang on every goddamn door you have until I find him'' and Jensen made to push past her into the back rooms.

A large man stepped out in front of him with his hands in the air.

''Where the hell do you think you are going mister?'' Jensen glared at the man in anger

''Just let me past, I'm here to see Jared and this old lady won't tell me which room he's in''

''Just hold your horses brother....slow down... what do you want with Jaybird?''

''Look! I'm a friend of his, he called me, says he's in trouble. I gotta see him, now either tell me what room he is in or let me past.'' Jensen was on the verge of just pulling his mobile out and asking Jared what room he was in, but he still wasn't convinced these people would let him past, then it occurred to him maybe it was this guy who had hurt Jared, maybe that's why they were being so cagey.

''Is it you!'' he growled at the large man in front of him ''Did you do that to him, I swear to god I'll make you pay if you touched him'' To his dismay the man started to laugh before holding out a hand to him.

''Look brother... I'm sure a lot of men have 'Touched' your friend but I swear to you I ain't one of em, names Benny and I'm just a member of staff here, I'm not one of his punter's'' Jensen wasn't sure what had been going on here but he didn't like it at all,he took the man's hand anyway not wanting to make an enemy if these people could tell him where Jared was.

''Please'' he tried a different tactic ''Please tell me where Jared is, he's hurt and he ...he needs me...whatever trouble he's in... it's it's all my fault'' Jensen felt his shoulders sag.

''He's in room 10'' The woman finally said ''But look darlin, that kid, he entertasins a lot of guys, and he never told me he was entertaining a certain 'type' tonight..... so I would probably take whatever he says with a pinch of salt''

''I think I'll decide on that'' Jensen was ready to kill someone.

 

 

Ten minutes later he was stumbling down the stairs with a semi conscious Jared in his arms . Tears in his eyes.

''Please someone help us, call the police, It's Jared, he's been attacked''

''Oh my God'' The woman behind the bar looked genuinely aggrieved ''Benny!'' she shouted

''Don't worry Ellen I'm on it'' he turned to Jensen ''Let me get you to the hospital brother, you stay in the back with him''

 

Luckily it was only a short drive to the local hospital, the guy called Benny didn't say a lot, Jared stirred every now and then but mostly he seemed drowsy, Jensen was sure he had taken too many pain killers, he'd seen the empty packet next to the bed. Brushing the young man's hair off his forehead he gave him a forceful kiss. How could he have been so stupid, Jared had run away after that encounter, and now he'd ended up like this.

''You... you kept saying Jared had punters, what exactly did you mean?'' Jensen needed to know the full extent of it.

''Look brother, I don't wanna cause Jared any hassle, he's a good kid you know, I figure he just fell on hard times, I mean why else would anyone sell their body the way he did'' Jensen's heart stopped. Jared had been selling his body.

''Why...why was he selling his body?'' His words faltered

''The guy had no money man, no family..... I wasn't even sure he had a friend in the world till you showed up that is... told me he had to get away from something... always pretty secretive.''

If Jensen had been feeling like complete and utter shit before, now he felt like he wished the earth would open and swallow him whole.

''How..how many times did he uh...'entertain' '' Jensen wasn't sure he wanted to know, cuddling the younger mans body closer to him.

''Look...it's not really my place'' the man seemed uncertain now ''But if you ask me, too many times, I always thought something like this might happen... just guess kinda hoped it wouldn't''

Benny was silent after that, just asked Jensen to call in and let them know how Jared was when they knew something, and left his number if Jensen needed anything else. Jensen was grateful.

 

Jared was in a cubicle when the local police arrived. He was still pretty in and out of it, even thought the hospital staff assured him that he was just drowsy from the pain killers and blood loss but he would be ok. They had run quite a few tests on him and right now they were doing a full examination.

Jensen stood outside, even thought he and Jared had been former lovers, it still didn't seem right given what had happened between them for him to be in there.

 

''Sheriff Jodie Mills'' A woman with short dark hair and elfish features greeted him

'' You called to report an Assault'' There was another gentleman with her, Jensen would of said late forties to early fifties, he looked like a Hillie Billie in a suit. Totally out of place.

''Yes'' Jensen turned to the woman ''Jared. Jared Padalecki, he's ….he's been .. ..there's been a sexual assault '' Jensen could hardly get the words out.

''Oh..'' The woman didn't look very alarmed '' Jared..... look sir... I don't want to dismiss your claim, but the young man you speak of'' and suddenly she lowered her voice and leaned in '' He's.... he's a local prostitute... I hardly think he's been assaulted... he's a little fond of the ole...'' and she motioned her wrist to make it look like she had a fake drink. Jensen was incredulous, He'd found Jared crying in a pile of blood and come. Jared hadn't been able to stand, he'd taken probably more pain killers than he ought and this woman had the nerve to make out he wanted this.

''Excuse me'' Jensen said, and he didn't care how angry he sounded, '' I'm a director of a very famous TV network and that is my boy you are talking about, now if you don't take what I am telling you seriously you are going to have a law suit on your ass so hot it burns''

''Now son there is no need for threats'' the other gentleman spoke up '' I assure you I am here to get to the bottom of what has gone on with the lad'' he then addressed his female colleague tersely '' We are here to do our Job Jody, not judge poor folks by their short comings, now I suggest if you can't do that you leave immediately, I will not tolerate that poor boy being judged by what he does for a living, not where we both know th types of low life scum that lurk out there more than most'' Jensen got the sense that this man meant business.

''Detective Bob Singer'' the man shook Jensen's hand firmly '' Please allow me to apologize for my colleague, I can assure you that your 'Friends' assault is of the utmost importance to us''

 

Jensen nodded his head. Relieved that someone was finally taking his beautiful Jared's attack seriously.

 

 

A/N ok... next chapter may well be the last.... might be two. Hope everyone was ok with me being a little off prompt :) just felt right this way. Once again sorry for any errors but this had been a little 'Rushed' .


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

** Because It was Worth it **

 

Jared was relieved when the doctors and nurses finally stopped poking and prodding him and the police finally finished questioning him, he was also secretly relieved when Jensen entered the cubicle again, two coffee cups in his hand. He placed one down on the table over Jared's bed and sat himself down in the chair by the younger mans bedside.

''I'm so sorry Jared''

''For what? I mean for which part Jensen? for lying to me? for cheating on me? for using me?'' Oddly Jared wasn't as angry as he was making out, this was mostly because compared to what he had just endured, Jensen turning out to be a cheating, lying asshole was the far lesser of the two evils. Having said that, it still hurt him terribly, but he was glad Jensen was there, maybe he shouldn't be but he was.

''For all of it, I'm sorry for everything I did but mostly I'm sorry that you got hurt'' Jensen's eyes were watering, and Jared wanted to believe he was sincere but this guy was married to a woman, and though Jared was grateful for the support and would be forever in his debt for his coming to his aid like that, he still knew better than to get his hopes up again. They probably in reality couldn't even stay friends. At least it didn't seem like the police were after him, so there was at least a shred of the decency in Jensen that Jared had believed to be real.

''Your friends made some pretty disgusting accusations''

''Genvieve and Alaina aren't my friends, they are Dani's and thank god I won't be seeing them anymore, the things they said about you were straight up out of order and I told them as much''

''Your other friends didn't seem to like me all that much either''

Jensen shrugged

''Steve is just protective and Chris can be difficult sometimes, he'll come around'' He paused for a moment ''Jeff's been asking after you every day, says Hillary has been concerned by your disappearance too''

''I don't suppose it matters whether they like me or not, nor that your friend Chris would probably 'come around' as you put it, I'm not likely to be seeing them again, though please thank Jeff for asking after me, why did you fall out with Dani's friends? I hope it isn't on my account because really Jensen after everything please don't bother''

''Well I didn't like the things they were saying about you and that is hardly surprising, but the main reason I won't be seeing them again is because Danneel and I have split up''

The words hung in the air between them, and Jared spoke carefully not wanting to raise his hopes.

''Oh? I'm sorry If it was because of what happened between us, I would speak to her for you but to be honest I don't think she would want to hear it..... and If I am really telling the truth here I'm not sure I'm up to any more trauma, emotional or otherwise''

''Jared it wasn't because of you, I mean granted, that didn't help.... but mostly it was because I had fallen out of love with her, It hadn't been going well for some time and then ... then I fell in love with someone else but Instead of just dealing with it straight away I made a huge mess of everything''

''There was someone else besides Dani and me!? my god Jensen!! I'm grateful for you coming to get me and all but you really are a piece of work, look I think you had better leave, I'm just not up to healing your broken heart right now no offense''

''Jared I fell in love with you! it's you I fell in love with... I don't know how or why... I mean I never even really thought about guys like that, I guess it's true that you really can't control who you fall for, you know the heart wants what it wants and all that sap, please tell me I haven't screwed everything up, I swear me and Dani are over, I'll prove it to you! move in with me, I want it with you Jay... for real this time''  Jared guessed Jensen automatically assuming he would be 'Top' figured... seeing as he had never been with a man before... well now Jared might have to do something about that, especially as he didn't think he would be wanting or able to 'Bottom' any time soon.

'Well.....'' He decided to torture Jensen just a few moments longer, though he'd made up his mind the moment Jensen had told him he had fallen in love with him that he wasn't going to let this man go a second time, he didn't know whether that was sensible, but he no longer cared if he wasn't.

''Please don't tell me you won't even consider it?'' Jensen looked genuinely aggrieved

''Okay...I'm not happy about how you treated me Jen, not happy at all, like I can't even begin to explain, but it wasn't your fault that guy attacked me, I know you think it was but it wasn't, he was crazy and I put myself in a vulnerable position, I should never of gone off like that, I should of at least given you a chance to explain, That is all on me. I like you, there is no point in denying I have never felt the way I do about you for anyone EVER, so I'm gonna give this a shot, I'll move in with you, If anything, being....being hurt in this way has made me realize that the people around you are what is most important no matter how scary that seems at times and no matter how much they let you down. Jen I thought I was going to die, I was lucky that guy allowed me to escape with my life because he just as easily could of ended me, and he probably would of been better off for it''

''Yeah well sucks to be him, excuse me if I don't feel so bad for him when the police finally catch his sorry ass'' Jensen was speaking through gritted teeth '' Vulnerable position or not, that fucker had no right!'' He leaned over and took Jared's hand in his ''No fuckin right Jared, you got me?'' Jared nodded tearfully and Jensen ruffled his hair, catching his cheek with his thumb and forefinger he brought Jared's face to his own and kissed him softly. ''Whatever you need Jay, from now on whatever you need okay? we're gonna get through this''

Jared couldn't speak for a moment, he was too choked... finally when he did he needed to know the answer to a question that was niggling at him.

''Jen, won't you get in serious trouble with your network if you start dating an ex prostitute?''

Jensen winced, he knew Jared must know that he knew what was going on, but he hadn't actually come out and said it

''Just deny it Jay, I've been amid rumors and 'Scandals' before, we'll release a public statement denying it, I will say I arranged for you to stay out of town while I respectfully acknowledged the breakdown of my marriage, that the reason for the secrecy is because I was hiding the fact I was gay but that there is absolutely no truth in the rumors regarding your prostitution, you were attacked by some guy in an alleyway, you didn't see it coming, no one can actually prove you were a prostitute Jared, the Roadhouse isn't going to want any bad publicity and most people that use prostitutes don't exactly want to talk about it, let alone have it splashed across the news, the police though they may know, aren't at liberty to divule too much information, and as I said before they can't prove what was going on, if they could you would of been dragged off those streets weeks ago.   ''

''And that won't be worse, people thinking you were hiding your sexuality?''

''No, I'm not an actor, I'm a director, most people won't even be that interested, it'll raise a few eyebrows, might upset a few homophobic assholes, but ultimately if I continue being good at my job it'll be tomorrows chip paper.

Jared nodded, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin Jensen's career, but he didn't get chance to answer any more questions because he had a second visitor already.

''Dad!? Oh dad!?'' Jared burst into tears seeing his father again.

''Oh my son! my poor boy'' Jared's dad ran to him and hugged him ''Jared I was out of my mind, I bumped into your friend (He glanced briefly over to Jensen) outside your flats a few weeks ago looking for you, he told me what happened... that you had just taken off....I thought I would never see you again.... your mother is on her way... I phoned her when Jensen called me to say you had been attacked ! Oh thank god you are alive... thank the gods''

Jared's father stayed like that with his son in his arms, as though if he let go of his most 'Prized' possession it would disappear, until the nurses came to give Jared  his pain meds.

 

 

***Small Epilogue****

 

Jensen laughed to himself behind the camera, watching the dimpled smile of the young man before him

''That's it Jay work that smile, you look damn hot!''

''Do you really think so? do you really think I can do this modeling thing?'' Jensen laughed again

''Jared you are the most gorgeous man ever to have lived, and look at your height, those legs don't quit boy!, now pout a little arch that ass, your portfolio is going to be a 'knock out''' Jared giggled ....actually giggled ecstatically like an overgrown school girl. Flaunting his beautiful, slim toned muscled body in front of the camera like a pro! The Calvin Klein Jeans hugged his ass so tightly Jensen had a 'Boner' just watching.

''Do you really think I might get into acting from this?'' Jared moved now off side from the camera and Jensen clicked it off, that was probably enough for now, Jeff and Hilary were coming for tea and both men could probably do with a shower and a change,

''Course I do Jay, everyone is going to want to know more about you once they see you in the magazines, you'll get a part in TV in no time, besides, I already put in a few good words for you at the Network, once they see that you can perform in front of a camera, not to mention how photogenic and irresistible you are, they won't be able to 'wait' to get in on the action. 

Jared grinned again.

''I'm really glad Jen''

'' About what? getting into TV?''

''Nope! that hasn't even happened yet, lets not count our chickens'

''Really glad about what then?''

''Glad that Jensen Ackles fell in love with me''

 

 

The End

 

 

A/N Too Cheezy??? I'm not sure I care, I was feeling cheezy... Epilogue inspired by Jared's 'Loreal Gif' if you haven't seen this... Google it and check it out. If you have, you will know what I mean. Thanks for reading :) By the way... for anyone wondering the police copped the bad guy. He went down. Just so you know.


End file.
